


Fluid

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Genderfluid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Gender fluid Loki appearing more feminine in clothing and with longer hair, staring adoringly at Tony wearing his wildly colored sunglasses. Basically, I wanted to draw Loki with flowing hair and Tony with his gaudy sunglasses (and Loki loving him anyway) :DInk on printer paper. Lineart.





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Gender fluid Loki appearing more feminine in clothing and with longer hair, staring adoringly at Tony wearing his wildly colored sunglasses. Basically, I wanted to draw Loki with flowing hair and Tony with his gaudy sunglasses (and Loki loving him anyway) :D
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Lineart.


End file.
